Matricide
by S4ltv1n3g4r
Summary: Set before Silence: after Higuchi's death, a malicious teenager shows up, and will stop at nothing to get Kira's power. Now, she's ruining Light's perfect plan. Can Light kill this third Kira before she blows everything and exposes them all? M for violenc


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. (I wish!) A/N: Holy Moses, guys, I bet you thought I died! Well, I didn't, but I'm feeling rather unmotivated with the other stories, so here's my first Death Note fic...so don't TOTALLY demolish me.**

Higuchi, forced to his knees and wearing a transceiver, let out a shuddering breath as a voice interrogated him in his ear. "How are you able to kill?"

There was no choice for him to make. It was over. The eye deal, everything he'd done, Yotsuba's advances...everything meant nothing. It pained him to be giving up now, but he was cornered.

No other choice.

With a glance toward the car, he prepared to make his unbelievable confession: "You're probably never going to believe this, but I have a special notebook, if I write someone's name down in it while thinking of their face, they die."

The task force was bewildered. In seconds, Yagami found the notebook. Hysteria broke out. Two of the detectives were soon screaming and pointing at some hallucination, and then--

--Then Higuchi was dead.

* * *

"I can't believe it. I really can't!"

The blissfully tearful voice of Ukita Aya was incredibly irritating to the reclusive and indifferent Megumi, her daughter, who was crouched at the foot of her doorway with one ear pressed against the door.

"Believe it--we've finally caught Kira." This was Mogi's voice. As soon as she heard 'Kira', Megumi was no longer so indifferent. A long-time friend of the Ukitas, Mogi had given Aya any updates that L would let him since Hirokazu's death, and, now that a breakthrough had been reached, he was eager to give Aya the good news. Megumi was interested in something much more sinister than the fate of the person who had possibly killed her father: Kira's power itself.

"Caught Kira?"

_Of course they caught Kira, what else could Mogi have been telling you all this time? _Megumi condescended inwardly behind her closed door. Even in complete darkness, she could imagine perfectly what kind of shocked expression her mother wore. Even picturing the face made her cringe. She had the pettiest reasons to hate Aya. However, this didn't lessen her strong emotions in the least. "But how?" Aya continued. Mogi let out a nervous laugh.

"It's a long story," he said.

"I'm sure," Aya replied. "And the--the killings? The heart attacks? How..." Megumi could tell that Aya was choking on her words. She had never been entirely able to believe that one person could commit a string of murders with heart attacks. The idea was absurd...or was it simply too terrifying to fathom?

Megumi ventured a guess that it was the latter. One of the most irksome things about her mother was her inability to accept a morbid truth. Take, for instance, Megumi herself: outwardly normal, even cheerful at times, to shield herself from the figuratively stabbing constant reprimands from Aya, but on the inside, dark, unforgiving, and rather sadistic. It had gotten far past the stage when Megumi couldn't speak her mind without Aya reminding her that these were 'evil thoughts' she had: that had been the case even before her father was killed by the second Kira. Nowadays, she spent much of her time resenting this attempted reprogramming of her mind by her mother and wishing the woman was dead.

The only reason why Megumi was reluctant to just run Aya through with a knife and be done with it was the fear of having that stain on her own hands. Her own diabolical move for freedom of speech and thought would have her physically locked up for life, and probably even executed. Megumi wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but she wasn't dumb enough to not weigh this risk.

That's where Kira came in. If she could somehow share Kira's power, she could take care of Aya once and for all, and afterwards, be nearly impossible to find. Just one murder, and then she would stop. Then she would be free. And who would ever know?

She pressed her ear against the wall with more concentration and listened to Mogi's answer: "He had a notebook that could kill if a name was written in it."

"No way!"

Again with the denial of morbid truths...

Then again, this was such an unbelievable revelation that it took a while for it to sink in once even Megumi had heard it, and Megumi believed some pretty doubtable things. Once she was certain that she'd heard Mogi correctly, however, her heart leaped with joy. A notebook? That was so surreal, so implausible, that, if she was able to get her hands on it and write her mother's name, it wouldn't even feel like a murder. Her conscience was now one less problem she had to deal with. "What'll happen to it? You can't just leave an object like that for someone to find! Think of the damage..."

"Relax, Aya. It's at Task Force Headquarters. Nobody's getting to it any time soon," Mogi reassured.

Task Force Headquarters. Now Megumi had all the information she needed. So, if she could make it into task force headquarters, she could acquire this 'notebook'...but how?

If she brought suspicion to herself, she might be able to gain the interest of L, and land a cell in solitary at HQ. But to do that, she would have to commit a crime. Killing strangers seemed to be a severe enough crime...but would it be enough to get her landed in L's custody? It would need to be no ordinary murder, something that might connect her to the Kira case...

She'd heard Mogi say before that Kira could control his victims. So, if she took an out-of-character approach, she would seemed controlled.

_But wait. If I'm going to be arrested anyway, won't it to more good to just kill her now?_ Megumi considered. She mulled it over for a few minutes, but could come to no definite conclusion...

After Mogi had left and it was nearly midnight, Megumi shook the debate from her head. _I'm being so _stupid._ If I do this, I can have Kira's power, and after I kill HER, there'll be no limit to what I can do! Getting arrested is just a ploy, I'll have to remember that..._

There were so many things to remember, Megumi wasn't sure she could pull it off. One slip, and she would die. That said, she was very likely to die, but she would rather die in search of power than go on hiding in the dark and continuing to live the way she was living.

**A/N: Well, that was the first chapter, what do you think? I promise not to meander so much in OC-land this much anymore. The task force is getting much more directly involved in chapters to come. And just to clarify, Megs is horrible and Aya's the real victim here. Just in case you think Megs is complaining way too much...SHE IS. Toodles!**


End file.
